


choices

by spoke



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/gifts).



Onyx is snarling in outrage, and the warriors have fallen back among the Arbora, along with every daughter queen in the court. This has gone past simple argument, and already Malachite finds herself judging the jumps, how best to get airborne from here. What Onyx’s temperament is and how much punishment it will take to break her.

It’s not that different from facing down Fell.

It’s completely different.

She hadn’t come here intending to become the reigning queen, though she had suspected it might come to that. From the moment she picked up a tiny, bawling infant that smelled of Dusk, she had suspected. But holding the baby while the captured Arbora watched her, seeing their fear and the edge of defiance to it as she learned his name was Shade, no matter what the Fell said it was... she had known that the world would not change without a fight. She’d decided that was a fight worth having. 

Nothing was going to take what remained of Dusk from her, and her Arbora deserved the same chance.

So Onyx is just going to have to learn the hard way just how determined Malachite is.


End file.
